Another World In Capitol?
by lovegomexx
Summary: Katniss was caught when she was in the woods with Gale. Somehow she realized that she was not in the Capitol, she was in a Lair, a WIZARD'S Lair. Will she ever come back to District 12, like she ever promised Gale? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNGER GAMES OR WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE! THEY BELONG TO DISNEY AND COLLINS!**

**My first crossover :) Hope you enjoy!**

"Run!" Gale shouted. I looked back and saw the hovercraft hovering towards us. They found us. I started to run as fast as possible. This was not good. Once you're caught by the Capitol, let's say they have your life. They could do whatever thing they please. Make you a mute slave, lock you up forever, or even kill you for entertainment. Yes, the people of Capitol, they're thirsty of blood. They're monsters.

"Faster!" I shouted. I ran as if it was a choice of life or death when literally, it was. We shoved through branches –who unfortunately wouldn't stop hitting our forehead, not caring if anything was on our way. We almost made it out the woods when I felt a net dropped on me.

"No, no, no, no. Katniss, no!" Gale panicked and ran back to me. I could see the no-my-best-friend-could-not-been-caught look on his face. "No, Katniss, this is not happening."

"Go! Before they take you!" I said as the net kept lifting me up.

"I'm not leaving you!" He insisted, trying to reach my hand and hold them.

"Please," I said. He shook his head. "I'll come back, I promise."

Two Peacekeepers got off the hoverboard, probably to catch Gale. "They're coming down. You have to go! Prim needs you, your brothers too!" My eyes were teary and he started to back off, he looked at me one more time before running away.

**I know this chapter is like very short, but I have school tomorrow and I promise the next one will be so much longer! R&R please ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter Two! I apologize for my lame writing ;p**

**I DO NOT OWN HUNGER GAMES OR WOWP! (even though I'm kinda hoping I do)**

I could still barely open my eyes, but I could feel my wrist and legs bound with ropes. They probably anesthetized me. I forced to open my eyes, trying to figure out where am I, the Capitol I suppose. A small white room,there are some men and peacekeepers there.

"What are we gonna do with that?" One man with a green hair said, pointing to me. I quickly shut my eyes. I don't want them to know I'm already conscious.

"She's found in the woods." The other replied.

"Means she's a rebel."

"Criminal, she breaks rules."

"That leads us to one."

"Avox." I heard of it. If I wasn't mistaken, Avoxes are punished criminals or traitors. The Capitol cut their tounge and make them live to work. They're to obey anything told and no one -should ever talk to them. Living in silence. No, I don't want that.

The next thing I knew was people dragging me through a corridor and to a prison. They threw me in without even caring the ropes around me me.

My chin hit the cold ground with a thud. Then a woman around thirty aproached me and untied me, "You okay?"

I nodded, still frightened with the fact that I'm going to be an Avox. "Are they going to cut my tongue?"

"I don't know sweetheart. No one knows what's in the mind of the Capitol. They're sly. They make up criminals. How did you get here?"

"I, I was in the woods, with my friend. They caught me, but he managed to escape."

"I'm from Eleven. We make fruits and vegetables but they all go to the Capitol. I was caught sneaking an apple home."

"I hate them. I swear I will do nothing for them."

"You never know what will happen. I've been here for almost a year. A lot of people had come and go. You know what happened to them?" I didn't answer her. "Avoxes or death. It's horrible, meeting new people who will be mutilated or killed the next day."

We spent the rest of the day talking, getting to know each other. I learnt that her name was Irina. Then I fell asleep. I woke up and felt dryness in my throat. It's been more than 24 hours locked up here, without water. Suddenly, I heard the overseer said, "He wants her now." Two Peacekeepers unlocked the prison door and grabbed me on each arm.

"No, don't do this to her!" Irina leaped from the ground. I know what she meant –don't cut her. The Peacekeepers kicked her, took me out, and locked the door back. They took me to a small room and bind my legs to a chain connected to the wall.

I looked around, wondering what would happen. Maybe they'll use scissors no –knife. I don't know, or immobilize my tongue nerves. What was I thinking? The room was empty, nothing was there except me.

But then I noticed an-inch plain box in the corner of the room. I hoped no one was coming and tried to grab them. When I hold them tightly with my palm, it turned colder and colder. I loosen my grip and it slowly became normal. Weird. I tighten it again and the same thing happened. This time, I used all my power to squeeze it. I didn't care what it was, even hoping it was a bomb so I could just die rather than live here.

**Like it? R&R please :)**

It became really cold that my hand turned numb. The coldness crept to my arms, my legs, and gradually to my neck. I didn't let it go, I didn't care if I die. When I couldn't feel anything, my sight blurred and everything became so bright. So this is how I die.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE IS UP! Sorry if I'm taking a long time to update :(**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNGER GAMES OR WOWP, THEY BELONG TO DISNEY AND SUZANNE COLLINS**

**I know it's ugly but just try to enjoy it..**

_That wasn't a painful way to die, am I dead now? Have I become a ghost? I'm going back to Capitol to haunt Snow and give him nightmares_

But instead I found myself in a room. Not so big though. The image was brownish and ancient. There were red couches, a round table in the middle, a blackboard. I approached a wooden bookshelf that got my attention. There were a lot of old books and vials with different colors of liquid. I walked towards a thick brown book that says SPELLS on the cover

_What is this place? I can't tell if this is real or just one of the Capitol's game. It feel almost like magic.._

I was still wondering where in the world was I. The voice of people coming woke me from my thoughts. "You're always ruining my date with Dean!"

"Your fault."

"I was this close in fooling Dad again! It's all because of you!

"Didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did!"

"Didn't do."

"You did!"

"Didn't d.." the boy froze when he saw me."Who are you? Where are you from? How did you get here? And _why_ are you here?"

"Calm down, Justin!" the girl answered. "She's probably just another elf!" Justin –as the girl said he was– had rushed out the room without even listening to her. "Don't bother Justin, he's weird sometimes," she stopped for a while. "no, he's _always_ weird."

I was still too confused with what's going on to speak a word. _Elf, creatures that exist only in fairytales. In stories that my dad used to tell me._

"So," she started. "What took you here? Did Professor Crumbs send you?"

_Professor Crumbs, like bread crumbs that us in District 12 could hardly even get._ Before I could respond, that Justin boy came in with another guy, looked older and probably his dad.

"There's a mortal in our lair!" he pointed at me. _Mortal, lair, those words are hardly ever spoken in my whole life, except when my dad told me stories._

"Don't be ridiculous! She can't be a mortal!" she said, then looked back at me. "Are you?"

"I'm used to trusting Justin." The man said and she smiled sarcastically. "But you _are_ a mortal, right?"

"I don't even know what that means." I said.

"There's a mortal in our lair!" the girl suddenly shouted with a fake panic face.

"Hey, I said that first!" Justin said.

"I know, I was just teasing you. _Duh._" She rolled her eyes.

"Then how did you get here?" the man asked me.

"A cube. It was about an inch. I was holding it tight, my body went cold and numb, it was so bright, and when I opened my eyes I was here." I said shortly.

"The lost portal!" Justin shouted. _Portal, another weird word._

"Yes!"

"By the way, I'm Katniss. I didn't get it from the start. Mortal, lair, portal? And that spell book over there? Where exactly am I?"

"Exactly?" the girl asked. "The storage room of Waverly Sub Station in Manhattan, New York."

"Seriously Alex? You know that's not what she asked."

Minutes later everything was clear. They're wizards. I know it's ridiculous but that's the fact. They gave me proof that made me feel dizzy with all those coming. The girl was Alex Russo and the man was Jerry Russo.

"Can I have some food and water? It's been like years." I finally asked.

"Follow me." Justin said. He led me out the 'lair' and into the kitchen. "Here."

Real bread, and it's warm. "This is real?" I started to eat like a starving mad man –when literally I was. "This is so delicious!"

"It's like you've never seen a hot dog before?" He stared at me.

"I'll tell you." I said. "I live in Panem, with the Capitol in the center and thirteen districts surrounding it. The Capitol has always controlled the districts." I told him everything –the rebellion, the Hunger Games, the electrified fences, the woods, the time I got caught, and how I promised Gale that I would come back.

"Here's the deal. Help us get the portals back to where it's supposed to be, I'll try everything to bring you home.

"Deal."

**LOL is it even nice? I'd appreciate your reviews so much!**


End file.
